The Calm (Episode)
The Calm Synopsis OLIVER SEARCHES FOR AN IDENTITY BEYOND THE ARROW: With crime in Starling City at an all time low thanks to The Arrow (Stephen Amell) and his team, Oliver thinks he can finally balance being both The Arrow and Oliver Queen and asks Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) out on a date. However, when a new villain (Guest Star Peter Stormare) emerges, who has claimed the name Count Vertigo from the recently deceased Count Vertigo, Oliver is caught off guard and someone close to him is hurt. Oliver and a newly suited up Roy (Colton Haynes) take on Count Vertigo. Meanwhile, Diggle (David Ramsey) becomes a father, Lance (Paul Blackthorne) is promoted to Captain, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) joins Arrow’s inner circle and Felicity gets a part time job at a tech store to make ends meet. Also, Oliver fights to regain his company, Queen Consolidated, but comes up against a very worthy opponent the charming Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh). Glen Winter Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Marc Guggenheim & Jake Coburn. Summary Arrow, Diggle, and Roy in his new identity as Arsenal go after an arms dealer, Vincent Steelgrave. Diggle boards and detaches the semi trailer that Steelgrave is driving, and Arsenal pulls Steelgrave out of the car. When the arms dealer runs off, Arrow brings him down, says that he's failed the city, and knocks him unconscious. When the team returns to the lair, Arrow has Felicity take another Starling City criminal of their board. Diggle figures that they will soon have eliminated all of the major criminals in the city. Oliver talks about how he's been living at the wait since he's lost his family fortune, and Felicity points out the fern she added to spruce the lair up. Thea sends a text message saying where she is overseas, and as Roy goes out on patrol, Oliver congratulates him on the good job. Felicity leaves for her new job now that she no longer works at QC, and Diggle prepares to head home to set up the bassinet for Lila, who is due anytime with their daughter. Oliver gives him a handcrafted arrow necklace that he made as a gift and Diggle suggests that his friend try having a relationship himself... with Felicity. When Oliver insists that it isn't the right time, Diggle tells him to stop fooling himself because everyone knows how he feels. Five years ago, Oliver runs through the streets of Hong Kong with Amanda Waller's minder, Maseo, chasing him. Oliver finally ducks into an Internet café and tries to send an email home to let his family know that he's alive. Maseo comes in and shoots out the computer, and then easily subdues Oliver, beating him unconscious for trying to escape. Oliver goes to the courthouse to meet with Laurel, who is putting away Steelgrave as the new DA. She then leads him over to where Quentin is giving his first press conference as the new Chief of Police. They talk briefly and Quentin assures his daughter that he's five despite his recent heart attack. He then tells the press that the Starling City PD is officially recognizing Arrow and disbanding the anti vigilante task force that was assembled to bring him in. The remaining mobsters in starling City gather to discuss what to do. A man, Werner Zytle, walks in and says that he's taking over. When one of the mobsters objects, Werner throws a drugged art into the man's dart and explains that he was one of Count Vertigo's drug distributors. He's been tinkering with the formula so that it now brings out the user's greatest fear. The mobster hallucinates Werner as a demon, and Werner easily knocks him out. He asks if there are any objections and, when there aren't, proclaims himself the new Count Vertigo... and that he plans to eliminate Arrow. Oliver approaches Felicity as she's going to work at a tech store. The QC board is meeting to hear Oliver's proposal to buy back his family's business, and Felicity assures her that she'll be there for him. She advises Oliver to speak from his heart as they walk. Oliver finally asks her out to dinner and Felicity, surprised, wonders if he's serious. He assures her that he is and Felicity accepts. That night, Arrow and Diggle are tracking one of Steelgrave's remaining gang members, Kelvin Nico. Arrow is talking to Felicity at the same time, asking if she likes Italian. Felicity is at the tech store, trying to deal with customers and coordinate the hunt for Nico. She tracks Nico to the sewers and Arrow goes in after him, and Quentin joins the pursuit. The two men attack Nico and manage to bring him down after a brief struggle. Quentin takes pills for his help, and Arrow thanks him for his help and says that he has somewhere to go. Back at her safe house, Amanda points out that Oliver has tried to escape nine times in the last six months, and says that that they have to reach an understanding. However, she refuses to tell Oliver why she rescued him from the island, other than to say that she needs a man like him. When Oliver refuses to stay, Amanda says that they'll have to take another approach and has Maseo knock Oliver out. A customer, Ray Palmer, approaches Felicity at the store and asks for a piece of equipment used in hacking. Felicity recognizes a kindred spirit and Ray knows who she is. He says that he knows someone who wants to hire an IT person with her expertise, but Felicity says that she already has a job and then directs him to a better piece of equipment than the one he asked for. When Lyla has false contractions, she and Diggle visit Dr. Lockhart. He assures her that it's a false alarm. Once he leaves, Diggle admits that even with everything he's faced, he's never been more terrified than with the thought of becoming a father. Arrow arrives at the rooftop of the restaurant, changes out of his costume and hides it in an air vent, and goes down to meet Felicity. They order and Felicity points out that they already know pretty much everything about each other. Oliver tries to think of something he hasn't said and tells Felicity that he spent some of his five missing years in Hong Kong. He admits that he isn't happy with the choices that he made there, and that he could never completely trust anyone. Even after returning to Starling City, he could only see people as threats or targets... until he met Felicity. Count Vertigo and one of his men track the GPS tracer that Nico put on Arrow's costume earlier. Vertigo figures that they're close enough and fires a rocket launcher at the restaurant. Oliver hears the sound and pulls Felicity to cover just as the rocket blows up, taking out the front part of the restaurant. Once he recovers consciousness, Oliver takes the battered and bleeding Felicity to the lair and makes sure that she's okay. Roy finds the GPS tracker and they figure that Nico's capture earlier was a set up to track Arrow. Oliver figures that by dating Felicity, he lowered his guard. He calls Quentin and tells him what happened, and asks him to find out who is taking over for Steelgrave. The police chief agrees to help and Oliver hangs up just as Felicity recovers consciousness. Later that night, Quentin calls and tells Arrow the warehouse that Count Vertigo is using. They meet there and Vertigo manages to inject Arrow with his new batch of the drug. Arrow hallucinates Vertigo as Oliver Queen attacking him and fights himself. Vertigo defeats the hero in his disorientated state, but Quentin opens fire and drives the would-be crime lord off. However, Quentin then clutches at his chest and Vertigo comes after him. Arrow shoots him in the shoulder and Vertigo flees, while Arrow has Felicity call for an ambulance. Back at the lair, Felicity assures the others that Quentin will be okay with proper treatment. She tells them that she's okay and Oliver sends Roy out to find Vertigo. Diggle offers to go as well, but Oliver insists that he stay with Lyla when she could give birth at any time. They argue briefly but Oliver insists, and Diggle reluctantly goes. Oliver then tells Felicity that they need to talk. She points out that they don't have time with the board meeting in a half hour, and Oliver assures Felicity that he can handle it. Oliver wakes up in an apartment bedroom with a woman, Tatsu Yamashiro, tending to his injuries. She explains that her husband is Maseo, Oliver's minder. The next day, Laurel visits Quentin at the hospital and reminds him of his condition... and that he almost died on the night that Sara left Starling City. She wonders why he keeps pushing himself and Quentin says he's not sure who he is if he's no longer a copy. Laurel takes his hand and says that he's her father and that she needs him. When Oliver and Felicity arrive at QC, they're told that another bidder has arrived. Ray comes in and greets them, and makes it clear that he and Felicity have already met. Oliver takes that in and then goes before the board, explaining that he plans to resurrect QC just as he came back from the dead. He tells the board that the company is his family, and there's nothing more important to family. Ray then steps up and brings up figures taken directly from QC's computers, and says that they're profits have been down because people are leaving Starling City after the two terrorist attacks. He plans to now only reinvigorate the company but to invigorate the city as well, renaming it Star City. The board goes with Ray's bid and afterward, Felicity apologies to Oliver for assuming that they had it in the bag. Oliver figures that it's better if he didn't retake the company and explains that under the Vertigo's influence, he discovers that his worst fear is himself. He admits that he's scared of what would happen if he tried to make a new life for himself as Oliver Queen. Back at the lair, Diggle tells the others that Vertigo has three competitors to eliminate. They're all out on parole and Felicity locates them using their ankle monitors. They're at the sports arena for a heavyweight prizefight featuring champion Ted Grant. They figure that Vertigo won't hesitate to kill everyone in the arena to eliminate his competition, and that he'll need a large explosive to do so. Oliver sends Roy there but insists that Diggle stay at the lair because of his impending fatherhood. He refuses to let his friends endanger their lives, the personal lives that he can't have. Diggle figures that Oliver is shook up from the missile attack and Quentin's attack, but Oliver insists that it's his crusade and his decision. After a moment, Diggle leaves. At the arena, Vertigo plants a bomb nearby and sets the fiv -minute timer. He walks down through the parking garage and meets his men, just as Arrow and Arsenal arrive. They take two of Vertigo's men down, but Vertigo and his remaining thug run off. Felicity locates the bomb and Arsenal says that he'll handle it and Arrow should capture Vertigo. The hero follows Vertigo to the rooftop and the drug lord throws another drugged dart into Arrow's chest. Arsenal locates the bomb near the ring. Arrow again hallucinates Vertigo as Oliver queen, but this time he overcomes the hallucination, saying that he's made his choice. As the two men fight, Black Canary arrives to take on Vertigo's thug. Felicity tries to walk Arsenal through defusing the bomb, but he's unable to find the right wire. With time running out, Felicity tells Arsenal to grab a nearby Freon pipe. Arsenal then sprays the bomb, freezing the counter just in time. Arrow finishes off Vertigo and ties him up. The drug lord says that there will always be another Count Vertigo thanks to Arrow. The heroes leave Vertigo and his man for the police, and Sara tells Oliver that she was in town to see Laurel when she heard them over the radio. Oliver wonders if she's there permanently and Sara admits that she doesn't know. When she realizes what he's going through, Sara tell him that they're not their masks, and that the need people around them who don't wear masks. Lyla gives birth and Felicity goes to see her. Ray finds her there and says that he still wants to hire her. He's more impressed than ever now that Felicity has hacked all of his electronics and put on audio of porcupines making farting noises. Ray hopes that she'll remove the sound files if he apologizes, but Felicity merely tells him to check his tablet as well and goes into the room. As she coos over Lyla's baby daughter, Oliver arrives and offers his congratulations. Diggle steps over and thanks him for being right about where he should have been, and the two men share a hug. Maseo tells Oliver that if he leaves, then Amanda will kill his wife and his son Akio. He tells Oliver that he can't let Oliver go. As Oliver and Felicity leave Lyla's room, Oliver says that they need to talk. Felicity tries to stop him, realizing what he intends to do, but Oliver continues and says that he can't be both Arrow and Oliver Queen. She tells him to be honest with him and say that he doesn't love her, but Oliver insists that he can never say that. He kisses Felicity, but she walks away, insisting that it's over between them. As Oliver considers her reaction, Barry calls and says that he's out of his coma, and he needs some advice. Laurel meets Sara on a rooftop, and Sara admits that she doesn't want their father to know that she has returned. As they talk, Laurel gets a call about Vertigo's arraignment and says that she has to go. As she goes down to the street below, a man calls Sara by name. She turns and recognizes the man, and he shoots her three times in the chest. Sara falls off the building into the alley below, landing in front of Laurel. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen (Credited Only) *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Credited Only) Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Peter Stormare as Count Vertigo *Primo Allon as Greg Osborne *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Nickolas Baric as Vincent Steelgraves *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart Guest Stars *Ken Lawson as Talking Head *Jeff Sanca as Thug *Dario Delacio as Costa *Terry Howson as Cronan *Brad Kelly as Kelvin Nico *Darryl Quonas Shimosawa *Jacqueline Samuda as TV Host *James Wilson as Maitre'd *James Wingham as Thug 2 *Charles Zuckermann as Petrov *Rebecca Georgelin as M.I.T Student *John Specogna as Businessman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3532626/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Calm *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Calm Episode 01